FFX2 The other side
by Hunter of Evil
Summary: Made by me and Trance Boy. R rated for later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Hunter: Yo ppls!  
  
Tidus: Back from the dead!  
  
Hunter: We weren't dead.  
  
Tidus: Oh.....  
  
Hunter: This is something new for y'all, it's by me and Trance boy.  
  
Tidus: I only get a little part in this!  
  
Hunter: SHUT THE FUCK UP!!  
  
Hunter: This takes place in FFX2 so I hope you like it.  
  
Tidus: Dick!  
  
Hunter: What!  
  
Ch 1 Catching a doppleganger  
  
The crowd roaring, the cheers loud, the stadium was packed that day. Then the crowd starts to count from 5. 5..4..3..2..1! A figure that looks like Yuna emerges on a platform of light. She walks forward and then, bursts into an explosion of light. The person who seems like Yuna becomes a songtress and begins singing. "Y, R, P, in position." a teenaged girl said after taking down a guard. As the concert went on two men, one with a huge sword and the other with nothing at all, were standing outside. " Sure they're here?" one of the men asked. " Of course they are." the other said. "Hey stop!" a guard cried to a girl in black. Insted of turning to reply, the girl spun around and kicked the guard right in the temple knocking him out. "Serves you right." then the two girls meet with the person singing. "Give it back!" one girl said. " It doesn't belong to you." the other girl said. The two girls were none other than Rikku and Paine. " Show me what you got." the imposter Yuna said. At that moment the fake Yuna ran away with Rikku and Paine close behind. As Rikku and Paine cornered the imposter, the imposter revealed herself to be, LeBlanc, leader of a notorious sphere hunting group. At the same time her two body guards, Ormi and Logos, came to her aid. Before the three could make a move they fell to the ground, behind them were the real Yuna and the two men from before. " Steal all the fun why don't ya!" screamed Rikku. " I at least came." Yuna stated. " Who are they?" Paine asked. "The one with the sword is Hunter and the other is Trance." The man with a shirt black as night with a pair of oversized pants and brown tough boots called Hunter just raised his hand. The other man beside him with jeans, a regular T-shirt also black nodded his head. As Paine and Rikku introduced themselves Brother came with the Celsius and picked all five of them.  
  
Hunter: That was good.  
  
Tidus: Even though I wasn't in it, I still liked it.  
  
Hunter: Please make great reviews for this story! 


	2. Whats Going On?

Hunter: Chappie 2 starts now.  
  
Ch 2 Strange Duo  
  
"So who are you guys?" Rikku asked with great curiosity. "I'm Hunter." the man with the sword said. "Before you say anything else my name is Trance." The other man said. "We're from an elite group of operatives working for the Youth League." Hunter said. "We were sent to find you guys." Trance said. "Well, you found us." Yuna said. "So how did you guys meet with Yuna?" asked Rikku. "We saw her running somewhere and we decided to follow her." Trance said theoretically. "Then she probably noticed us and turned around to attack us but she didn't." Hunter said. "So that's how you met." Paine said. "Yup." Trance stated. Their converstion was cut short as Buddy picked up a wave for a treasure sphere. "Where is it located?" Yuna asked with glee. "It's some where in I think the Calm Lands." Buddy answered. "Let's hurry up and go!" Rikku screamed. Brother then flew to the Calm Lands and droped the crew off. "Let's check the river gorge." Paine said. "That seems like where it would be am I right?" Hunter asked . "I hope you guys are right." Yuna stated with a some what shaky voice. As the crew headed for the gorge they saw people huddled around the cave entrance. "What were those things?" one man asked. "I think they is fiends." another said. This could only mean one thing, fiends had repopulated the cave again. Without hesitation the crew entered the cave unafraid of the dangers inside. "There are too many fiends!" Hunter exclaimed. "Looks like we gotta do what we do best, kick ass!" Trance shouted with happiness. The five of them then began to attack every fiend that crossed their path. As they fought to the end Yuna found someone or something familliar to her. "Can it be, Yojimbo?" Yuna asked herself. It was Yojimbo except he was changed as if the good from him never existed before. "Yojimbo, can you help us?" Yuna asked the aeon. Insted of answering it attacked her with his short sword only to be blocked by Trance's telekinetic powers. "Yuna, move!" Trance shouted. Then they relized that they had to fight him to. The battle went on as if it were the end of the world. Clashes, crashes, and flashes could be heard from outside the cave. Later after a hard battle they overcame Yojimbo and at a great cost of cuts, slashes, and scrathes. "Why was he like that?" Rikku asked. "I don't know but I hope the others aren't like that." Yuna told Rikku. They then returned to the ship to watch the sphere that one of the people found while in the cave. " That man it looks like Tidus." Yuna said suprised. It was tue the man did look like Tidus but it really didn't seem like him in a way. After watching that Yuna ran off to the cabin crying while the others kept watching. Was this man Tidus, why was Yojimbo different, and is there a connection between the fiends and the aeons, who knows.  
  
Hunter: That was fucking awsome.  
  
Tidus: I finally got mentioned.  
  
Hunter: Shut up you little monkey.  
  
Tidus: O.K. 


End file.
